Danny breaks his leg
by RandoomWriterNya12
Summary: well, Danny is in a battle with Vlad when his powers short out causing him to fall. Will he be able to turn ghost with his leg in this state? Find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

The loud beeping of the alarm clock woke Danny up. He turned his head and tried to read his alarm clock. At first, Danny's eyes were blurry since he just woke up, but then, they started to focus and the big red blur turned into the time which read 8:15. Danny's eyes shot open and he flipped out of his bed, hitting his head on the floor. He ran to the closet and searched frantically for his clothes, which he found and put them on with no second thought. Danny then bolted to the bathroom, turning on the hot sink water and splashing every drop on his face to wake him up more than he already was.

"Great Fenton, another late day like this, and I can kiss college good-bye," Danny quietly said to himself.

He ran down the stairs, almost tripping and falling. Danny walked in the kitchen to see his mom, Maddie, and dad, Jack. Jazz already left for school.

"Good morning, honey," Maddie said in a sweet soft voice.

"Hey sport, You better hurry up before you're late for school," Jack said in a loud and manly voice.

_Before is already out of the question, I'm late and I'm probably going to get detention_, Danny thought. He walked over to the kitchen counter, where there was a whole bunch of junk food and 1 or 2 healthy snacks.

"I'm going to take a breakfast bar and be on my way," Danny stated.

"Not without a kiss from me," Maddie suggested.

"Ewww, gross!" Danny shouted.

Danny took the bar and left the kitchen, not wanting to be kissed by anyone...or maybe just Sam. He looked around to find his bag, and when he did, he left the house or as his parents call it, "Fenton Works". Danny started running towards school.

"Come on, I don't have time for this."

Danny stopped running and hid in an alleyway. He made sure no one could see him before yelling out,

"Going ghost!"

At that moment, a circle beam of light flashed near Danny's waist. Next, two hula hoop beams formed around his waist, one going up his torso to his head, and the other going down his legs to his feet, transforming him to the halfa...Danny Phantom.

"This should get me to school faster," Danny said as he stated to float.

He transformed his legs and feet to ghost form to help him fly faster. Then, he was in the air at high-speed dodging houses, billboards, and even birds. By the time Danny got to school, it was a ghost town outside because everyone was inside. He gradually descended from the sky and changed back into his human form. He rushed in the building, hoping he didn't miss first period.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked into his first period class, the only one late as usual. He quickly took a seat next to Sam and Tucker at the back of the classroom.

"Dude, what happened to you? We agreed to come to school early to talk about the ghost I let free by accident once again,"Tucker stated.

Sam and Danny gave Tucker a blank, disappointed look.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that happened twice, it's Dann. He doesn't follow the ghost rules, and rule number 1 is don't give the Fenton thermos to Tucker."

"I will remember to put that on the top of my don't give to list,"Danny said.

Sam started laughing as Danny punched Tucker in the arm.

"Ow, What was that for?"Tucker asked.

"That's for letting the ghost free, causing one of them to keep me from getting to school on time,"Danny explained.

"Really? How?"Sam asked.

"Well, when I got home, a ghost attacked, so I had to defeat it before my parents came home. Then, when I was sleeping, a

ghost attacked me in a middle of a great dream about me and...um, never mind, but yeah, so I was overworked and tired."

Danny started to blush when he looked at Sam, and she returned a red blush back. At that moment, Mr. Lancer walked up to Danny, who was gazing into Sam's eyes.

"I hope you studied your notes as well as you are studying mansion's eyes."

The whole class started laughing, almost falling off their seats. Danny sat back into his seat in utter embarrassment, hoping the moment wouldn't last long. After 45 minutes of boring class and embarrassment, class was over. The trio left the class together on the way to 2nd period.

"Danny, we need to hangout out after school at your house to talk about our plan to capture all the ghosts that are free in town," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I'll bring chips and dip," Tucker teased.

"Sure, Tucker, just don't forget..." Danny started but stopped mid sentence, because his ghost sense went off.

"If you need me, I will be in the bathroom," Danny said before running off.

"Did we really need to know that?" Tucker stated.

Sam gave Tucker a blank look. When Danny got to the bathroom, he ran into the first stall he saw. He yelled, "going ghost" and yet again, a beam of light appeared and then two hula hoop shaped beams wrapped around him, one going u,p and the other one going down. Danny passed through the door. Palena was standing out side the boy's bathroom, and she saw him.

"Look, it's invisible!" Palena shouted.

She ran toward him, but Danny didn't have time for this, so he flew away before Palena could follow him. By the time he made it back to where his friends were, he froze, shocked at what he saw.

"Oh, hey Daniel, I was just playing around with your little friends to keep them company until you got back. And now that you're here, the fun can really begin."

"Vlad, leave my friends alone and get out of my school, 'cause I'm missing 2nd period!" Danny screamed.

Vlad frowned at Danny, disappointed that he didn't want to play his little game.

"Daniel, I brought friends who simply are all about games."

At that given moment, Vlad split himself into four different people. One of them had Tucker, another had Sam, and the last two were surrounding Danny. The two that were next to Danny started punching and kicking him, which pushed him to a level of complete anger.

"I think you guys need to CHILL OUT!" Danny yelled.

His eyes went from a slime green to a glowing winter blue. Danny pushed Vlad out of the way before he froze him, and the whole school building. The Vlads that were holding Tucker and Sam captive were frozen, so they slipped out of their arms. Sam looked at Danny in shock. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. As he was still flying 10 feet off the ground, his powers were depleted and he fell from that great height.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was holding his ankle screaming in pain on the cold frozen floor. He was getting ready to cry but he didn't want to draw attention to himself so he stopped yelling and pulled himself into the fetal position. Sam started to run to Danny but she stopped when she heard a cracking noise. She turned around to see that Vlad thawed out of the ice. Had had a frown on his face until he say Danny and flew over to him.

"Tst, Tst Daniel. Every time you think you're winning the fight, You just end up losing." And with that said Vlad flew away

with an evil laugh.

Tuker and Sam made sure Vlad left before walking up to Danny. they both took a hold of Danny's arms and that's when they notice that Danny was unconscious. Sam and Tuker carefully carried him to the nurses office. When they got their Tuker almost dropped Danny when he saw the nurse sign.

"Come on Tuker, I'm not strong enough to carry Danny in there by myself. I need your help." Sam said to Tuker.

Tuker inhaled then exhaled.

"Fine, But we better just be in and out." Tuker stated.

"Sure whatever you say." Sam answered back.

When they walked into the nurses office nobody was there except the nurse.

"What can i do for you today." The nurse asked politely.

"Well or friend fell ten feet of the ground and before he was unconscious he was holding his ankle and screaming." Sam

explained.

The nurse was giving Sam a look. The nurse was curious of why Danny was 10 feet of the ground in the first place.

"What was he doing that he was 10 feet off the ground." The nurse questioned.

Sam started hesitating to answer the question. She couldn't think of an alibi for Danny and Tuker noticed.

"We were playing a stupid game trying to do...um..." Sam started.

"Back flips...And uh..." Tuker interrupted, but ran out of ideas.

"We forgot to catch Danny when we flipped him." Sam concluded with a worried smile.

Both Tuker and Sam started smiling hoping the nurse would buy into their story. The nurse raised one of her eyebrows in the air in confusion.

"OK...Lay him down on the bed over there and i will check on his leg." The nurse instructed.

Sam and Tuker lied Danny on the bed. He stirred around a bit with a pain look on his face. Sam felt so bad, All she wanted to do was lean over and kiss his forehead to try to make the pain go away. Tuker notice the worried eyes of Sam.

"Don't worry sam, The nurse is going to check Danny and I'm sure there will only be good news." Tuker said trying to

comfort Sam.

The nurse walked up to Danny who was still unconscious on the bed. She touched his leg and he started to fidget around. The nurse then squeezed Danny's leg and that's when he yelled in horrifying pain, But was still unconscious. She walked away from Danny to her desk. The nurse started writing things down on her clipboard before she started dialing a number on her phone.

Sam walked over to Danny once more while the nurse was having a conversation on the phone. Tears started to form in her eyes. '_What if he is in a comma and will never wake up, Or what if he is brain damage for the rest of his life, And what if he is paralyzed and can never walk AGAIN_.' These thoughts started to scare Sam so she waited for the nurse to get of the phone.

"Is Danny going to be OK?" Sam asked when she noticed that the nurse was of the phone.

"I'm not completely sure because he is not waking up so he might have a bad concussion, And a broken leg. The hospital is

going to decide if I'm right cause he is going there in a sec." Answered the nurse.

Sam felt horrible. Danny had been in many life threatening situations but never got hurt so bad he needed medical attention. After 2 minutes the ambulance was here and they cared Danny into the car. Sam tried to follow but was stopped by a paramedic.

"Sorry kid, only paramedics are allowed here. you can go back to class."

"But we have to go with Danny to the hospit..." Sam started but was interrupted by Tuker's hand on her mouth.

"We will be going to class now, If Danny wakes up tell him we said hi." Tuker said before shoving Sam back into the school.

"Tuker, I...We need to be there with Danny." Sam stated

"I know but they are going to tell your parents that you went to the hospital which will conform that Danny is a dangerous

friend to hang out with." Tuker explained.

Sam knew Tuker was right, so she couldn't argue with him. She sighed before walking back to class with Tuker. When the got there they were stopped by who wanted an explanation of why they were late.

"We were at the nurses office with Danny after a failed attempt to do a flip and now he is at the hospital with a possible

concussion and broken leg." Sam said, Tears almost dripping down her face.

she took her seat at the back of the class next to Tuker. As class went on, All Sam could think about was Danny which was stressing her out and giving her a headache. '_I_ _just hope he's OK' _she thought.


End file.
